Shriek
by ElvishLycan
Summary: (currently on hold due to bad times right now. Sorry for the wait.) (Based on the movie Shrek) Beetlejuice sets forth to find a princess for Prince Vince to get his Roadhouse back. Little does he know that the journey will change his afterlife forever.
1. Prologue

**Shriek**

**Beetlejuice characters © to Tim Burton**

**Shrek theme © to DreamWorks**

**Story written by Elvishlycan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or themes from both Beetlejuice and/or Shrek.**

Hello everyone! I had come up with this story while watching the movie Shrek and came up with this very interesting idea to write this. I know a lot of you love Beetlejuice and Shrek so I thought of putting the two together. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did coming up with this amazing story. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Behind the curse**

Beetlejuice sat on his couch with a random book, from the bookshelf, in his hand and began to read it out of boredom. He never thought that his boredom would lead him to reading a book out of all things.

"Let's see what this book is about. I bet nothing really interesting as usual. Books you know I hate em." He said as he opened the book. Reading out loud to himself he began to get interested in it more and more.

"Once upon a time there was a princess. A curse had been put upon her by a witch who had been jealous of her beauty and the love of all people. The curse had changed her to be hated by others and she fell into loneliness. The witch had placed her into the castle that was built in the land of sandworms. Many had tried to free her by going to sandworm land and breaking her of this curse, but none had returned. She long waited for the one to break her of this curse and set her free. The only way that the curse could be broken was the kiss of true love and once again she will be loved by all and her life returned to her." Beetlejuice slammed the book shut and started to laugh.

"Like that will ever happen. It's only a story. Nothing like that ever happened to anyone. Curses aren't real." With a snort, he got up and started his day like any other day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shriek**

**Beetlejuice characters © to Tim Burton**

**Shrek theme © to DreamWorks**

**Story written by Elvishlycan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or themes from both Beetlejuice and/or Shrek.**

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected guests **

Beetlejuice went about and did his normal daily routine. He made fired beetles for breakfast, took a sludge bath, and last but not least pulling pranks on other people. The day in its self couldn't get any better.

The sun was setting and people started to go in for the night. Beetlejuice headed back to his roadhouse after his last prank of the day with Poopsie. His stomach started to growl (literally) and food to him was a really good idea.

"Hmm I think a good beetle burger will do the job." Beetlejuice headed inside and made himself a juicy beetle burger. "What a day. I never had so much fun." Pranking people was always his best times. Nothing could make him happier.

The other people started to complain on how Beetlejuice was a problem and nuisance to the community. Something had to be done about it and fast. The townspeople gathered and made a decision on getting him out of town. They formed a plan and headed to the roadhouse.

Beetlejuice decided to relax after having his beetle burger. Enjoying the evening, he thought nothing could get in the way of ruining it. Or so he thought. In the distance he could hear townspeople getting closer to his roadhouse. He could hear them rioting and yelling his name.

Beetlejuice got up out o his chair and went to look out the window. He was right, there was an angry mob coming right down the winding walkway to the roadhouse. This, he thought, would become the perfect opportunity to play on last prank on them for the day.

"Do you think he's home?" One of the townspeople said with fear behind his words.

"Who cares lets just go in there and get him out of town!" Another said as he started to walk to the door.

"Hold on. Do you know what he could do? For all we know he could scare you to death or worse." Someone else said in the group.

"Well actually that could be misunderstood." Beetlejuice said behind them.

Everyone turned around in fear and saw who was behind them.

"I could scare all of you to death all over again, or I could take you all and drop you into a pool of slime before eating you. Or better yet I could take all of your eyes and make a very nice jelly spread out o them. It's really good on my beetle burgers." Beetlejuice said as he walked closer to the horde of people.

"Back you beast, we don't fear you nor will we give up getting you out of this town!" The group leader said as he waved a torch at Beetlejuice's face.

Beetlejuice simply licked his fingers and touched the torch, putting it out. Then just like that, Beetlejuice produced his famous Double Deluxe Lung Tosser. Everyone ran screaming for their lives as Beetlejuice laughed hysterically.

Not far away, Prince Vince was sitting on his throne crying for how lonely his life is in his castle. He wanted someone to call his queen and no longer be saddened by his life. Prince Vince set out several of his troops in search for a princess but none had returned. He wondered to himself why his troops had never returned back to his castle.

"Guard, where was it that the other troops had gone in search for my princess?" Prince Vince asked the one guard that was standing by his throne.

"To the castle that stands in sandworm land my lord. They say a beautiful princess is held there against her will. No one has been able to save her from her prison." The guard said.

"Hmm maybe I can find someone who will be willing and strong enough to save her for me. Send out flyers for this task. I will be willing to give a kings reward for their efforts in rescuing her." Prince Vince was happy for soon he will no longer suffer his sadness. Guards posted flyers all over the Neitherworld for the rescue of the princess in sandworm land.

By the next morning, everyone was talking about it. Beetlejuice could barely stand the whole commotion about this princess. He couldn't even concentrate on catching any beetles let alone pull pranks with all the noise. Finally, he decided to look at one of the flyers and see what the whole thing was about.

Attention all citizens of the Neitherworld.

Prince Vince has announced for one person to come to his aid.

One man will be chosen to seek out for the princess,

who is trapped in the castle set in the sandworm land.

For who brings her back will be given a kings reward for her safe arrival.

Beetlejuice loved the idea of the reward part, but going to sandworm land just so the prince could have someone was out of the question. No money is worth going to sandworm land over.

"I would be caught dead going to sandworm land…wait I am dead…Oh well I not going to risk my afterlife for a little snot nosed, cry baby. Beetlejuice still took the flyer and put it in his pocket.

In town, people walked up to tables that were set up for them to sign up to rescue the princess. No one wanted to take part in the prince's affairs since all he wanted was someone to be with. No one wanted to venture to sandworm land to risk their afterlives for him.

After a day of no one wanting to do the task, the prince's troops started to force people to sign up for it against their will. For those who still refused, they lost their homes for the refusal. Ginger was next to be forced to sign up for the dreadful journey.

"I'm not going to sign up for this. I'm just a little cutsie spider. I would never last out there against the sandworms." Ginger started to walk away and the captain of the guard saw her sneaking away

"Seez her. Get her now and make her sign up." The captain shouted.

Ginger ran from them and went as fast as her eight little legs could carry her. Little did she know she was going to run right into Beetlejuice who was standing in her way.

"Ahh. Ouch. Watch where you going. I'm trying to run away here." Ginger yelled.

"Hey I'm the one just standing here. You watch where you going to you little…" Beetlejuice stopped in mid sentence when he saw troops running in his direction. Ginger hid behind him for protection.

"You there. Ghost with the so called most. Had over the spider and by the order of Prince Vince you are here by forced to sign up for the rescue of the princess in sandworm land. Make your way to town to do so." One of the troops said while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh really. And who are you to be ordering me around?" Beetlejuice asked out of ignorance.

"Prince Vince orders this." Said the soldier.

"You and what army may I ask?" Beetlejuice said with a big grin. With that he came up with the most terrifying face and scared them off.

"Wow may I say that was something else. Thank you for doing that for me." Ginger said happily.

"Whatever you say pipsqueak. Now if you will excuse me I was busy. Move along now." Beetlejuice placed his hands in his pockets and headed home. Nothing was interesting him anymore since everyone was in their homes in hiding for the prince's army.

A little down the road, Beetlejuice had the feeling in the back of his mind that there was someone following him. So taking a glance behind him, he saw the little pink spider not too far behind him.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have your own place to go hide?" Beetlejuice groaned.

"No I don't. Prince Vince took my home from me since I refused to help him. So I was thinking I could stay with you." Ginger said.

Beetlejuice stopped in his tracks and was a little surprised to what she said. When did he ever say that she could stay with him? Beetlejuice turned around and faced her.

"What makes you think I want you to stay with me?" Beetlejuice growled.

"Because I'm all alone and no one wants me around." Ginger said sadly.

"Fine, but you can stay for one night only. Just don't bug me or I will boot you out with no hesitation." Beetlejuice turned back toward the roadhouse.

"Thank you. You can count on me." Ginger walked close behind and never thought that he would let her stay.

The evening went slow and easy. Beetlejuice made himself a large snack and relaxed on his couch. Ginger settled herself up in one of the tallest corners of the room and fell asleep to the sound of the TV.

"Now this is comfy. A big bowl of beetles and a horror movie. Perfect night." As he munched on his beetles he noticed there were noises coming from outside his front door. Thinking to him self there couldn't be anything out there at this time of the night. Beetlejuice opened his front door and everyone was camped out there. There wasn't anything more curious then what he saw before him.

Every known person in the Neitherworld was at his doorstep. Witches flew in from all directions, Monster across the Street signing annoying country music, every ghoul and ghost made a comfy spot and nothing could upset Beetlejuice more than was people ruining his night of relaxation.

"What are you doing at my roadhouse!" Beetlejuice shouted as load as he could. Everyone froze in place where they stood. A skeleton spoke up and explained.

"Prince Vince had gotten angry to all that said no to his flyers. Who ever said no was thrown out of their homes and set out of town. Now we have no pace to go. This is the only place that wasn't taken yet." The Skeleton said.

"Really. Well we will see about that." Beetlejuice flew up to the roof of his roadhouse and shouted for all to hear. "Listen up. I'm not here as a hotel or a dump for all of you to just stay here. Your welcome has expired and I will see to it that you all get off my land and back to where you all belong."

Beetlejuice pointed at the skeleton and asked. "You know where this Prince lives by any chance?"

Ginger came out to see what all the commotion was about. Beetlejuice was yelling and people were everywhere. Ginger heard Beetlejuice ask where to find Prince Vince.

"Yes I know where he is. I can take you to him." The spider said with a smile.

"Well then, you, are coming with me. Let's go." Beetlejuice stomped off with the Ginger close behind. He never thought that he would have to make an effort to go and go see the prince that was too big of a cry baby to do all of this him self.


	3. Chapter 2

**Shriek**

**Beetlejuice characters © to Tim Burton**

**Shrek theme © to DreamWorks**

**Story written by Elvishlycan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or themes from both Beetlejuice and/or Shrek.**

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and favs on this story! It makes me feel so wonderful to see people read and love this story. I also will be updating more in the next few days. Just hang tight with me since I do this all on my free time. Also I know that chapters may be a little short but they will get longer as they go on Some chapters may be short due to me going by the chapters on the movie Shrek it's self. I write a chapter for every chapter there is in the movie. Some will be long and some short. As long as I update the story I know you al will be happy.

Also as a question for all, what should the curse be for the princess? If anyone can give me any ideas that would be great. I do have one idea in mind but not sure if it will work well enough for the story. You can send me a PM here on FanFiction or you can send me a message on  . 

This chapter is a short one. The next shouldn't be as short as this one. Enjoy!

I thank you all again for the reviews and favs! Love ya all!

**Chapter 2**

**At Last**

In Prince Vince's castle, everyone was busy trying to find someone to do the task for the prince to find his new queen. For all their success they found no one. Everyone who had refused to help had been sent out of town and homes taken over. With no one left to send out for the princess, Prince Vince went to a whole new level to get what he desired.

"Bring in the prisoner. Prince Vince is on his way." A soldier commanded. Two soldiers brought in the prisoner and placed him in a chair and tied him down. One of the soldiers got out torture devices and started to force information out of the poor soul.

Prince Vince made his way to the torture chamber with a smile on his face. He finally found a way to get his information about the whole thing about the princes and how to get someone to do the journey for him. Prince Vince came to the chamber doors and the two guards standing by the door allowed him to enter.

"Enough let him talk." Prince Vince ordered the soldiers to stop the torturing and he walked up to the prisoner. "So where are all the rest of the town's people? I need to find them."

"I won't tell you anything. You can't make me." The prisoner spit in his face out of disgust.

"My patience has run out with you people. I have been to fair with you and everyone else. Tell me where they are." Prince Vince commanded.

A solider came running in the door with excitement Prince Vince looked up and demanded an update on their progress.

"Well how are things progressing?' Prince Vince asked.

"We have found a few who are willing to do what it takes to go out for the princess." The solider said trying to catch his breath.

"Excellent. Bring them in." He said with joy over the thought of the people who were willing to do his task.

"Here they are my lord. Three eligible people who are willing to go forth and rescue the princess from her prison.

"So tell me about these three who are willing to go and rescue her for me. What are they good at?" The prince asked.

"The first one is strong with his ability with a sword and can cut anything down that is in his path. The second is skilled with his knowledge and is very intelligent with tasks such as yours, and finally the third one is strong with his ability to not be seen and can sneak in any place you wish. Which do you prefer to take the journey my lord?" The solider asked.

Prince Vince thought on this very carefully and came up with a solution to who will take on this quest.

"We shall have a tournament with these three fine men and who ever shall win, will take the quest. Assemble everyone to the court yard. We shall find our champion today." Prince Vince said happily. Finally he will no longer suffer his loneliness and shall role with a queen by his side.


End file.
